1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of memory devices capable of rewriting data have been developed.
As an example of such a memory device, a memory device in which a selection transistor is provided in each memory cell can be given (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the memory device in which the selection transistor is provided in the memory cell, a selection operation for the memory cell is performed by turning on the selection transistor, and an operation such as data writing is performed in the selected memory cell.